Tirek's death
Here's how Tirek's death goes in Wrath of the Country. Percy: Boy, that was our toughest battle yet! Brian: But don't worry, it's all over now. It's all.... hear rumbling Thomas: What's that? Cadance: An earthquake! Twilight: No, it can't be. out come we see Tirek walking up with several tanks, trucks, and Sith Droids Tirek: What is this? You think it's already over? It isn't. There is no escape for you now, and don't even think about retreating. You're surrounded with a five-to-one margin. And every droid you see around you, are armed with E-11D's. Now, Brian. I suggest you, and your friends drop your weapons. And I'll give you 2 options. One: is that you surrender, and I'll send Celestia, Luna, and Cadance to Tartarus, and two: if you refuse, you and your friends die. And I'll send Celestia, Luna, and Cadance to Tartarus, anyway. And as for me? I'm all ears to listen either one of them. So what will it be, Brian? Brian doesn't say a word Tirek: I SAID CHOOSE!!!! Brian: I don't take orders from a coward! opens his eyes in shock Brian: You stand there, thinking you're all high and mighty. But you hide behind your droids, expecting them to do your work. But the truth is, you're weak! You can't even help your comrades, you just send assassins to kill us, instead of you! And the truth is: if you faced us, right now. at him You would loose! was silent for a moment Tirek: Then I guess it's option number 2, then. FIRE!!! Percy: Crush him! starts opening fire at the Sith Droids Tirek starts up a shuttle Twilight: If were gonna go, I think we should have took Tirek with us! Sith Droids open fire at them as they return fire, and blow up several of the trucks it stops Sylveon: The guns, they've stopped. there was rumbling Princess Luna: What's that? Cadance: Look! Over there! Battle" begins playing we see the Clone Equines and the rest of the others, and the Insect Bots transforming back into their robot form, coming to help out Brian: It's the Clone Equines, the others, and the Insect Bots! Tirek: Kill them! KILL THEM ALL!!! Sith Droids turn fire on them Brian: Come on! race in to join the battle. They all shoot down many Sith Droids, while the shuttle Tirek's in, is trying to take out as many Clone Equines, as possible, as Brian jumps into a truck and takes control of of a turret and shoots down many Sith Droids. He then hops out as uses a PKM machine gun against the Sith Droids, while the shuttle continues shooting and hit Celestia in the shoulder. Princess Celestia: AH!! Twilight: Princess Celestia! Brian: over at one of the tanks as he runs for it, and then he hops onto a horse and starts riding it towards the tank and one of the Clone Equines hands him a Molotov cocktail Shining Armor: control of a 20mm cannon tank draws more fire Brian: YAAAH!!!! Shuttle flies in and Tirek fires more rockets Brian: AAAAAHH!!! the tank fires another blast which makes Brian and his horse topple over. As the Shuttle circles back around while Brian reaches for the bottle, he tries to Force grab it. But then the shuttle shoots down more troops as the side gunner shoots Brian in the leg Brian: Ah! (clenches his leg in pain) Eee. AAAH!! Thomas (whistles): Brian! Watch out! notices the tank approaching and barrel rolls out of the way it as Shining Armor shoots the Sith Droid on it down. And then Brian throws the bottle at the tank which erupts into flames as one of the mortals blows up next to it, as the Sith Droids start climbing out of the tank, but Brian shoots them, and then climbs into it, just as the shuttle circles back around Brian: about to start up the tank Tirek: more rockets which hits the tank Brian: Uh! then starts it rolling tank starts shooting at it but Brian blows it up as Tirek circles the shuttle back around and fires another rocket Brian: Uh! then fires at the shuttle but the shot misses as the shuttle flies over again, Princess Celestia shoots out the side gunner on it Tirek: Son of a... shuttle circle around again and faces the tank as Brian increases speed, and fires at the shuttle as he open the throttle all the way and tank speeds towards the shuttle at top speed. Tirek continues flying the shuttle at him as Brian fires the machine gun at the shuttle. As the bullets hit the shuttle causing dents Sylveon: Brian, get outta there! Brian: the machine gun and takes out the shuttle's co-pilot Co-pilot: GARGH!! Brian: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tirek: GAH!!! the bullets start hitting Tirek Tirek: AGH!! UH!! Twilight: Brian! Brian: (as Douglas Quaid) SCREW YOU!!!!!!!!!! Tirek: DAH! tank and shuttle collide and the shuttle blows up, sky high! Brian Uh! [KABAM!!!! BOOM!!] fire ball clears from where the tank is and the shuttle is completely destroyed the tank, Brian lays on the floor, and then slowly climbs back and pants, and he gets out of the tank and meets the others Brian: It's over, now. He's gone forever and forever, for good now. all we see from Tirek is a burning corpse as his horns fall off Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles Category:Battle scenes